


Big Easy

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [98]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Canon-ish, F/M, New Orleans, Original Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: I’ve become obsessed with original KC and I’ve read a couple of your older ones which I love and I was wondering how about a 1920s setting for it?? (If you’re doing prompts that is)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Big Easy

He watched with a smile as Rebekah tugged Elijah out the dance floor, their sister laughing in delight when twirled with a perfect grace. The city had been good for their family, Kol’s antics aside. For the first time in his long life, Klaus felt settled. Safe.

Hands slid over his shoulders from behind. Had it been anyone else, even in his complacency, Klaus would have torn the arms from his unseen assailant and gone for the heart next. But he’d spent nine hundred years ensuring those arms wouldn’t let him go, and he only pressed a kiss to her wrist. “Yes, my love?”

“Dance with me,” Caroline cajoled, gently squeezing. “I like this suit, let’s see if if moves as well as you do.”

Instead, he pulled her into his lap, hoarding the small gasp and the shine of her eyes for himself. There were times he couldn’t believe she was his - would be his forever, for eternity. His arms tightened around her, as natural as breathing. Chin hooked over her shoulder, he kept his eyes alert on the club around them. Nothing would touch her, not while he held her. _Forever_. “I think I’ll stay right here.”

Stealing his glass of brandy, she didn’t seem to mind a bit. “A little birdie told me something big is supposedly coming to the city.” Caroline met his eyes, too serious for his comfort level. He never wanted her to be anything but at ease when she was with him. “I was hoping we could have a night to ourselves before the madness descends.”

So, it wasn’t about him. Not all that reassuring if it meant a real threat coming for them. “The witches have been planning something,” he agreed, letting one hand spread over her knee and the silky stockings she wore. “We could leave.”

She leaned back into his chest, clutching the arm wrapped around her waist. “This is home,” she sighed, eyes drawn to Elijah and Rebekah dancing wildly to the band’s beat. 

Klaus was shaking his head before he realized it. He cuddled her close, conviction settling deep in his bones. Pressing his lips to her collarbone, he couldn’t help but correct her. “This is home.”


End file.
